Jealous
by Shannon Markpix13
Summary: Lay itu mudah cemas, Lay itu cemburuan, Lay itu lemah, tapi selemah-lemahnya Lay, masih lemah Suho 'kok, dia juga gak kalah cemburuan. / "Katamu sedang memeriksa 'seekor' anak kecil!" / "Loh, ya ini kan anak kecil, sayang." / "Tapi kamu gak bilang kalau dia sama Mama nya yang bohay aduhai juga?" / "Duh.." / SuLay is my 2nd OTP here! Enjoy.


**Tittle : Jealous.**

**Length : Only Oneshoot. Only Oneshoot**

**Genre : 404 error not found**

**Rating : BO, R, D. (?)**

**Main Cast : Zhang Lay Yixing, Kim Suho Joonmyun.**

**Other Cast : Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Nickhun Horvejkul,  
Jung So Hee, Ryu Hyoyoung.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**.**

Plot pasaran, bahasa gak mumpuni, dan ini GS, saya suka genre ini.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Kritik dan Saran diperbolehkan,  
tapi tolong dengan bahasa yang baik dan menyenangkan ya, dear.  
jadi author itu ga gampang loh'.**

**Oh, Iya Jung So Hee disini, buat yg gatau,  
ini bukan SH Wonder Girls  
atau perempuan yang dicium Kai ya di MV /sick!/  
tapi, kembaran nya Suho appa‼**

**.**

**Ok.**

**.**

Selamat membaca.

**Shannonrocks13**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**..O..**

**L**ay adalah kekasih yang baik bagi Suho —dulunya,

Ya, dulu Lay akan selalu menelfon Suho sebelum pemuda pendek itu pergi kekampus hanya untuk menanyakan apa dia sudah sarapan atau belum.

Lay juga akan merawat Suho sampai Suho sembuh saat pemuda itu sedang sakit, meskipun harus menginap berhari-hari.

Suho sangat beruntung memiliki Lay, Lay memang pasangan yang Suho idam-idamkan. Begitupun sebaliknya.

.

Jika kau berfikir Suho dan Lay sudah berpisah, kau salah.

Mereka tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi bukan karena mereka memutuskan untuk memutuskan hubungan cinta mereka.

Tapi, kini mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

.

Suho seorang dokter, dokter spesialis Jantung tepatnya.

Ia adalah pemuda yang ramah dengan senyum menenangkan. Jadilah semua pasien rumah sakit disana sangat mengidamkan Suho untuk bisa merawat mereka, sekedar memeriksa atau penanganan normal biasa.

Banyak hal yang patut untuk Lay cemaskan, Suho tampan, baik, ramah, senyumnya menenangkan. Jadi, wajar saja Lay sangat sering marah kepada semua wanita yang curi-curi perhatian ke suaminya ini.

Lay memang tipekal istri yang pencemburu, tapi Suho sangat menyukai prilaku istrinya yang satu ini, itu menandakan Lay sangat mencintai Suho bukan?

Biasanya Suho hanya akan tersenyum dan memberi seribu kata yang manis masuk ke indera pendengaran Lay untuk membuat gadis itu tersenyum kembali.

Ah, Suho memang seorang pujangga.

:

:

:

:

..O..

Pagi ini Lay cantik sedang memasak didapur, dengan celemek biru mudanya, gadis dengan tinggi tubuh seratus enam puluh enam centimeter itu sibuk mengaduk susu vanilla favorite Suho dalam mug coklat bergambar tokoh kartun woodie woodpacker.

Suho masih tertidur pulas dikamar mereka, ia baru akan kerumah sakit untuk bekerja pukul sepuluh pagi, jadi ia bisa bebas tidur.

Maklum, semalam ia juga baru bekerja paruh waktu bersama Lay.

Seharusnya Lay yang lelah, tapi 'kok ini malah Suho.

Payah —pikir Lay.

.

.

Lay cantik baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan nya scrambled egg dan dua gelas susu sudah bertengger manis di meja makan, sekarang Lay hanya perlu membangunkan Suho.

.

.

**'****kriet!'**

.

Pintu kamar terbuka, mata sayu gadis itu berpendar kesekeliling kamarnya yang bercorak coklat muda dan putih.

Rasa tenang menguar begitu saja jika kau masuk kedalam kamar mereka, corak dindingnya membuat kesan tenang melekat begitu saja,

Ini memang selera Suho sekali.

"Myun-iie," meski sudah menikah, nama panggilan khusus belum juga ada untuk Suaminya ini, jika Suho menyebutnya dengan Qinnie —entah apa artinya— Lay masih memanggilnya 'Myun-iie'.

Eciye, ahem.

.

"Myun-iie," Lay yang tadi tidak mendapat jawaban kembali mengulang panggilan nya, "Sedang mandi Qin," seruan dari dalam kamar mandi dengan iringan nada gemericik air membungkam bibir Lay untuk memanggil suaminya kembali.

"Aku siapkan pakaian, ya."

"Ya, sayang."

Lay bergerak menuju lemari berbahan kayu jati besar yang berada tepat didepan ranjang tidur nya bersama Suho, mata menahan horny —ini kata Hyoyoung— milik Lay bergerak, mencermati kemeja mana yang kiranya cocok dipakai Suho hari ini.

Ia mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan telunjuk lentiknya, setelah beberapa detik memilih, Lay akhirnya mengambil sebuah kemeja putih bergaris samar abu-abu dengan setelan celana hitam tight.

Lay lalu meletakan pakaian pilihan nya diatas kasur bersprei hitam dan merah terang milik mereka, kenapa Lay memilih warna yang terlihat gotik

Biar seksi — itu kata Lay dulu.

.

Bersamaan dengan itu Suho muncul dari dalam kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk yang hanya menutup bagian pinggang sampai lutut milik pemuda itu.

Suho mengusak surai coklatnya yang basah dengan handuk lain yang berukuran lebih kecil,

"Oh—h, sudah selesai mandinya Myun-iie? Aku baru saja selesai membuatkan sarapan untuk kita," Lay tersenyum kecil melihat Suho yang tidak mengenakan busana dihadapan nya. Yang ditatap balas tersenyum, ia mengecup kening Lay sayang.

"Yup, aku akan kebawah setelah selesai berpakaian," Suho masih sibuk mengusak rambut basahnya, Lay mengangguk patuh dengan menggemaskan,

"Baiklah, aku tunggu dibawah, ya sayang." Lay berjalan keluar setelah sebelumnya mencubit perut berbentuk Suho pelan dan memberikan wink genit.

Suho menggeleng maklum sembari tersenyum kecil.

Untung saja aku harus kerja, —Pikir Suho kalem.

:

:

:

:

..O..

"Sayang, Pulang jam berapa nanti?" Lay mengantarkan suaminya menuju mobil Roll Royce milik Suho yang sudah terparkir manis didepan pintu rumah mereka, "Pukul dua siang, jika tidak ada pasien lagi." Suho menatap Lay yang masih asik bergelayut manja dilengan berotot sedang miliknya.

"Yasudah, cepat pulang ya, temani aku ke pet shop nanti," gadis itu memberikan repeatedly winks kearah sang suami, Suho tertawa tampan dan mengangguk,

"Iya, sayang, aku pergi dulu ya," Suho mengusak poni rambut Lay yang senada dengan surai rambutnya, setelahnya ia segera melangkah menuju kearah mobilnya, sebelum pekikan Lay menguar.

"Myun-iie!"

Suho menengok kearah Lay, Lay memanggil suaminya itu dengan gaya yang sedikit uhh.. err.. telunjuk lentiknya bergerak membuat gesture panggilan, alis mata kiri Suho reflek terangkat, ekspresinya menjadi percis seperti ayahnya—Siwon, sekarang.

Suho mendekat, alis matanya terangkat menandakan ia keheranan,

.

'chup!'

.

Lay mencium pipi kanan Suho yang lembut seperti pantat bayi, setelahnya gadis dengan cekungan manis itu tertawa manis, membuat Suho yang tadinya diam ikut tertawa.

Sekali lagi Suho mengusak rambut Lay dan tertawa pelan, "Aku benar-benar pergi kerja dulu ya sayang,"

Setelah mengecup kening Lay, Suho kemudian hilang bersama dengan mobilnya, meninggalkan Lay yang kembali masuk kedalam rumah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Lay baru saja masuk kedalam kamarnya yang ia tempati bersama Suho, sebelum matanya menangkap ada yang ganjil.

Ponsel Suho!

.

Ponsel berwarna putih itu tergeletak lemah tak berdaya diatas meja nakas samping ranjang mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian ponsel itu berkedip-kedip, menandakan ada pesan singkat yang diterima.

Lay bergegas meraih ponsel putih bersih yang masih setia berkedip itu, jemarinya bermain diatas layar benda pipih kotak yang sekarang berada dalam genggaman nya, membuka fitur pesan singkat sehingga menampilkan deretan kalimat yang dengan cepat Lay baca.

.

***"terima kasih sekali untuk hadiahnya oppa, aku harus mengatakan apa sekarang?  
T_T huhu.. Aku sangat menyayangimu, MyunMyun sayang~  
Chu.. Chu.. Chu..  
Terimakasih banyak, Aku menyayangimu!"**

.

Lay terdiam setelah membaca pesan masuk dari seseorang dengan kontak nama 'Nae So Hee' untuk suaminya itu.

Gigi-gigi mungilnya bergeretak kesal, ia meremas kuat benda putih tak bersalah milik Suho dalam genggaman nya, "Kim Joonmyun! Mati kau!"

.

O—ow.

:

:

:

:

..O..

"Selamat Ciang, dokter Kim. Hati-hati pulangnya,"

Suho tersenyum dan mengusak kepala gadis kecil dengan surai hitam yang sekarang tersenyum cantik padanya, matanya memandang kearah si gadis dan tersenyum tampan.

"Panggil paman Myun saja, sayang." Suho masih asik menggoda gadis kecil dihadapan nya, sesekali ia mencubit pipi tembam gadis berusia tiga tahun ini dengan lembut, si gadis kecil terkekeh, "Kekeke.. Iya, paman Myun-Myun, hati-hati ya,"

Suho tertawa kembali, kali ini ia menunjuk pipi nya yang berkulit putih dengan telunjuknya, "Cium dong!" perintahnya pada si gadis kecil.

Gadis kecil berjengit sebentar, kemudian terkekeh kembali —gadis ini memiliki hobby tertawa nampaknya—, menunjukan gigi-gigi susu bagian depan nya yang putih bersih, pipi chubby nya terangkat membuat mata khas asia nya terhimpit lucu.

"Cini!"

Gadis kecil merengkuh leher Suho erat, kemudian ia memberi kecupan manis dipipi Suho. Suho tertawa bahagia layaknya fanboy sekarat, Ayah si gadis kecil memutar bola matanya malas melihat Suho.

"Anakmu Lucu, hyung." Suho memuji tulus prilaku si gadis kecil yang baru saja memberinya kecupan manis, kini sang Ayah si gadis yang turut terkekeh, "Cepatlah memiliki mereka, mereka lucu, Myun."

Suho yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahu lemas. "Kuharap,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Suho memasuki rumah megah berlantai dua miliknya dengan sang istri, memandang kedalam dengan heran. Biasanya jika ada deru mobil Lay akan menantinya didepan pintu, menyambut kepulangan nya dan memeluknya hangat.

Kemana dia?

"Qin—?" panggil Suho kembali, masih tak ada sahutan, ia coba kembali, "Qinnie?" ulangnya dengan nada sedikit kuat.

Masih tak ada sahutan. Suho menyerah untuk memanggil istrinya kembali, ia berfikir untuk mengecek langsung ke kamar mereka.

Oh, mungkin Lay sedang tidur—, begitu pikir Suho.

Ia lalu bergegas menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya dengan Lay berada.

.

'kriet!'

.

Benar dugaan nya, ada Lay didalam kamar, gadis itu sedang mematut dirinya yang sekarang terlihat sangat cantik dengan menggunakan mini dress berwarna soft pink, ditambah rambutnya dicepol cantik dengan hiasan pita yang senada dengan baju dan sepatunya.

Tas hitamnya tersampir dibahu kanan nya yang mungil. Suho tersenyum memandangnya, "Kau cantik," pujinya tulus, ia masih setia berdiri di pintu kamar yang masih setia terbuka.

Lay menatap kearah asal suara, ada suaminya —yang menyebalkan— disana, Lay terkekeh manis sarat akan kepura-puraan, "Tentu saja," pujinya pada diri sendiri.

Sekali lagi Lay memutar tubuhnya, ia kemudian menatap dalam kemata Suho, "Apa aku sudah benar-benar cantik?" tanya nya kemudian.

Suho mengangguk, ia kemudian memberi kedua jempol tangan nya kearah Lay, pertanda penampilan Lay istimewa.

"Siap berangkat sekarang?" Suho bertanya, masih dengan posisi ala supermodel di bibir pintu, Lay berjalan manis dengan anggun, senyumnya merekah, semakin ia mendekat senyum itu semakin terangkat.

"Aku ada janji bertemu dengan Yifan oppa, Myun. Besok saja ya,"

Seperti ada backsound pecahan kaca, Alis mata Suho terangkat. Ia terlihat cukup kaget mendengarnya, bukan kah istrinya berkata ia ingin pergi ke pet shop dengan dirinya. Lalu mengapa?

"Yifan?" ulang Suho dengan nada tak percaya, gadis ini bilang tadi pagi ia ingin pergi dengan dirinya 'kan jika Suho tak salah ingat—,

"Iya,"

—Lalu mengapa jadi Yifan.

.

Lay tak menggubris Suho yang masih terkejut, ia turun dengan eloknya kelantai bawah.

Dalam hati Lay berharap Suho akan menahan nya untuk tidak pergi dan berkata dengan nada rendah tertahan yang seksi pada Lay jika ia cemburu, tapi yang terjadi malah—,

"Baik, hati-hati ya,"

.

—Suaminya itu memberi izin dan menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan cuek,

.

Lay menggeram, ia meremas kuat tali tas hitamnya, bibirnya mengerucut beberapa centi kedepan.

.

Joonmyun bodoh! —gerutunya dalam hati.

Gadis itu akhirnya berjalan dengan kaki menghentak meninggalkan rumah dan suaminya didalam kamar mereka.

:

:

:

:

..O..

"Hemeh—," Yifan memutar bola matanya malas, ia menatap kearah gadis dihadapan nya dengan perasaan sedikit kesal, "Jadi kau menyuruhku datang ke restoran ini hanya untuk mengatakan kau cemburu?"

Yifan mengulang kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar dari belah bibir teman satu sekolahnya semasa kuliah itu dengan tepat, si gadis hanya memberi pendar mata sedih, dan dagu yang menempel di meja makan restoran siap saji yang mereka datangi ini.

"Hemeh," tambah Yifan kesal, ia kembali memakan kentang goreng yang ia pesan, beberapa kali matanya awas menatap kearah jalanan yang hiruk pikuk.

"Tau tidak, Yifan oppa?"

"Tidak."

"Mau tau tidak?"

"Tidak."

Lay menggerutu, jika laki-laki ini tidak punya anak, sudah ia penggal kepalanya dan dijadikan sumpalan knalpot mobilnya.

Sayangnya anak ini sudah punya buah hati yang cantik. jadi ia tak tega membuat gadis kecil yang berada disana menjadi anak tanpa ayah, miris. Hastag the lost kid.

.

'Huh! Jadi laki-laki kok menyebalkan sekali, coba jika Myun-iie, dia pasti mau mendengarkan—,'

.

Lay mendadak berjengit dengan pemikiran nya yang terpusat pada sang suami barusan, ia mengetuk kepalanya pelan dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya sambil bergumam, 'Apa yang kufikirkan sih,'

Yifan yang melihat masih angkat bahu cuek. Beberapa detik berlalu, tidak tega mengabaikan Lay, akhirnya ia memilih bertanya pada istri teman pendeknya itu, "Apa yang bisa kubantu jadinya, Kim?"

Sukses membuat Lay berjengit, ia menatap kearah Yifan dengan repeatedly winks miliknya yang lucu —hanya berlaku untu Suho tentu saja—.

Mendadak senyum Lay berpendar ceria, Yifan yang melihat jadi teringat dengan istrinya dirumah yang juga memiliki senyum yang sama-sama ceria dengan milik Lay.

"Kau mau membantuku, Fan?"

Alis mata Yifan terangkat cuek, ia mengigit kembali kentang gorengnya sebelum bergumam, "Hmm.." sebagai jawaban untuk Lay.

Lay bertepuk tangan ceria mendengar ucapan sahabatnya ini, ia terkekeh manis, wajahnya mendekat kearah Yifan. Tidak terlalu dekat memang, jadi Yifan masih asik menikmati soda berwarna hitamnya,

"Buat Myun-iie cemburu dong, Fan."

.

Ohok!

.

Yifan tersedak soda yang ia minum setelah mendengar ucapan gadis dihadapan nya ini, Lay cekatan menyerahkan air putih kemasan botol miliknya dan selembar tissue dari dalam tas yang ia letakan disisi kiri tubuhnya.

Setelah normal kembali, Yifan coba berbicara seperti biasanya, sesekali ia menghirup udara disekitarnya guna menetralisir kondisi tubuhnya yang baru saja terdampar antara hidup dan mati—,

—ewh, berlebihan.

.

"Ma'af Kim, tapi aku tidak bisa untuk hal macam itu." Yifan menyerukan pemikiran nya, gadis yang kini ia panggil dengan marga suaminya itu melengkungkan bibir tebal merekahnya kebawah —cemberut,

"Kenapa tidak?" nadanya terdengar manis dan lucu —tentu bukan dipendengaran Yifan—, Yifan yang mendengar pertanyaan; bodoh menurut Yifan, ditambah dengan suara macam itu langsung memasang ekspresi datar sedatar-datarnya, "Ya tentu saja karena aku sudah beristri!"

Yifan yang sedikit gusar menyentil dahi Lay yang tertutupi poni coklat legamnya, Lay mengaduh pelan sembari mengusap keningnya yang bisa dipastikan akan semerah udang galah terbakar yang berdarah-darah—,

—ewh, ayolah.

.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membantuku, siapa lagi yang bisa membantu, Yifan-ssi!" seruan Lay terdengar dalam dan mengerikan, Yifan mengetuk dagu runcing-nya alih-alih tidak terpengaruh dengan suara Lay yang mirip singa betina,

Beberapa detik berlalu pemuda beranak satu itu kemudian menjentikan jarinya sok keren, "Aku tahu!"

"Apa?!" Lay membalas dengan nada tersunggut-sunggut, Yifan membolakan mata dan bibirnya, telapak tangan putihnya menghadap kearah Lay, membuat gesture seolah mengatakan 'Tenang blacky, tenang!'

"Pakai saja Nichkhun!" Yifan berseru semangat kali ini, Lay yang awalnya masih kesal kemudian segera merubah ekspressi wajahnya menjadi cerah kembali, ia tersenyum lima jari kemudian ber-high-five ria dengan Yifan.

Nuansa yang keren, Yifan bereskpressi misterius dengan menatap kearah Lay sembari tersenyum sinis, yang ditatap turut tersenyum sinis sembari menaik turunkan alis mata coklatnya, tawa menyeramkan keluar dari belah bibir kedua manusia tak berjodoh ini.

.

**"****Lihat lah dan bukalah mata hatimu,  
melihatnya lemah terluka~~**

**Namun semangatnya tak kan pernah pudar,  
hingga tuhan 'kan berikan jalan~~"**

Dan iringan lagu 'orang pinggiran' merusak segalanya.

.

—Gez!

:

:

:

:

..O..

**S**uasana antara Lay dan Suho sudah membaik, mereka sudah mesra seperti sedia kala.

—eits! Bukan berarti masalah pesan singkat itu Lay lupakan begitu saja ya,

Ini baru awal, ia akan melakukan rencana yang sudah ia dan Yifan siapkan beberapa hari yang lalu.

For your information —hemeh—Nichkhun adalah mantan kekasih Lay sewaktu Sekolah Menengah Atas dulu, Suho tahu percis hal ini, apa yang didunia ini mengenai Lay yang tidak Suho ketahui—,

—tsaaah.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam yang cerah dan gamang sekaligus, Suho belum pulang dari rumah sakit sedari tadi, ia hanya mengatakan pada Lay jika ia harus melakukan operasi mendadak pada pasien nya yang tengah sekarat.

Lay yang sekarang sedang duduk diatas sofa putih gading diruang tamu rumahnya bersama Suho tengah sibuk mengetik sebuah pesan singkat kepada seseorang yang berada disana.

Lay memutar ponsel berwarna biru muda itu dengan perlahan sembari menunggu pesan balasan dari sang komunikan.

.

'drrt-drrt-drrt'

.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Lay mendapat balasan.

***"Baik, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang."**

Kalimat itu berderet rapih ditampilan pesan singkat ponsel Lay, Lay tersenyum misterius dan segera melesat ke kamar tidurnya.

Gadis cantik kelahiran Changsa itu memilih pakaian apa yang kiranya harus ia kenakan untuk pergi bersama Nichkhun, tidak usah terlalu spesial, tidak usah terlalu menggoda, tidak usah terlalu cantik, tapi bagaimana ya, dia kan memang cantik—,

—duh Lay.

.

Pilihan Lay jatuh pada dress hitam dengan tali pinggang mungil berwarna merah, rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai indah, sepatu flatnya berwarna merah, senada dengan tas merah maroon nya.

Lay mematut dirinya dicermin.

Yup! Perfect!

:

:

:

:

..O..

Yup!

Jadi disinilah Lay dan Nickhun berada, didalam mobil kuning Shinji Kagawa milik Nickhun yang melaju dengan pelan, Nickhun nampaknya benar-benar ingin memanfaatkan waktu dengan Lay sebaik mungkin.

"Kita mau makan malam dimana, Lay?" Nickhun yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya bersuara, ia sesekali melirik kearah Lay yang sedang sibuk dengan gadget miliknya.

Nampaknya Lay sedang sibuk mengirimi seseorang pesan singkat, Lay terdiam beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum manis kearah Nickhun, membuat pemuda asal thailand itu berjengit sesaat merasakan dentuman jantungnya,

"Ke restoran cepat saji di dekat rumah sakit St Mary's saja bagaimana?" Lay menyarankan sebuah resstoran cepat saji dengan tema makanan Ayam yang terdengar gamang ditelinga Nichkhun.

Terbukti dengan eskpressi yang pemuda itu berikan pada Lay, alis mata coklat mudanya menukik bingung, mata bulat tampan nya juga menunjukan tatapan bingung mendengar jawaban Lay.

"Restoran cepat saji?" ulang Nichkhun memastika, gadis cantik yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya ini mengangguk antusias, Nichkhun akhirnya hanya mampu mengangguk dan melajukan mobilnya kearah yang mereka sepakati.

'Apa romantisnya rumah makan cepat saji'

Nichkhun masih seru dengan pemikiran nya, dan Lay masih asik dengan otak jahatnya.

:

:

:

:

:

..O..

Dan disinilah mereka, sesampainya disini Lay segera memilih tempat duduk yang kiranya strategis untuknya melancarkan aksinya ini.

Sebuah tempat duduk berupa sofa merah, tepat dua meja bersebelahan dengan meja seseorang yang Lay kenal, ia pilih sebagai tempat pekerjaan nya dilancarkan malam ini.

Nichkhun sedang memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua, mata Lay awas menatap kearah seseorang yang juga sedang mengantri diloket ke-empat, untung saja tidak berdampingan dengan loket Nichkhun.

Lay sesekali menunduk atau menutupi wajahnya dengan tas kecilnya, menghindari aksinya ketahuan dengan tidak elitnya.

Sangking asiknya melakukan kegiatan konyol itu, Lay tidak menyadari jika Nichkhun sudah sampai dimeja mereka, "Lay? kau sedang apa?" tegurnya.

Pemuda itu sudah berdiri dengan tatapan heran kearah Lay lengkap dengan dua porsi makanan dalam baki digenggaman nya, hamburger untuknya serta rice with fried chicken untuk pemuda itu.

Lay terkekeh kaku, ia mengibaskan tangan nya kearah Nichkhun seperti mengusir serangga, "Ah—ahaha.. tidak apa-apa, ayo duduk."

Nichkhun tidak ambil pusing, ia segera menyerahkan makanan untuk gadis dihadapan nya. Lay masih awas menantap sasaran nya yang sekarang sudah duduk manis lengkap dengan makanan pesanan nya.

Lay baru sadar ia ternyata duduk dengan seorang gadis, Lay bereskpresi kesal tangan nya meremas ujung mini dressnya hingga kucal.

Gadis itu sesekali memberi candaan kecil, yang entah apa dan bagaimana hingga gadis yang menurut Lay sedikit mirip Suho itu bisa membuat targetnya terkekeh tampan.

—duh, Tuhan. Suamiku tampan nya.

.

Lay meringis kecil, hamburger dalam genggaman nya tanpa sadar ia genggam sedikit kencang, membuat Nichkhun memekik tertahan, "Lay awas loncat dagingnya!"

Lay segera sadar dari alam lamunan nya, ia menatap kearah Nichkhun dan kemudian beralih kearah makanan nya, lagi-lagi hanya kekehan kecil yang ia berikan untuk Nichkhun.

Nichkhun yang gemas kali ini mengusak rambut Lay dengan lembut. Membuat gadis itu berjengit sebentar merasakan telapak tangan dikepalanya.

.

Beberapa menit terlewat, Lay masih asik menatap kearah sasaran nya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Suho.

Disisi lain, Suho yang merasa diperhatikan segera memindai matanya kearah sepasang mata yang sedari tadi nampaknya mengawasinya. Sosok itu segera menutupi wajahnya dengan tas hitam yang familiar dimata Suho.

Suho mengernyit, gadis cantik dihadapan nya juga turut mengernyit, "Kenapa Myun?"

Suho diam tak menjawab, ia masih mengawasi sosok yang duduk tepat dua meja dari sisinya, "Joonmyun." Gadis beralis mata tajam itu mengulang kembali panggilan nya. Merasa masih diacuhkan, gadis itu ikut mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah yang Suho tuju.

"Aku seperti mengenal orang itu, So Hee-ah."

Gadis yang dipanggil So Hee itu terlihat cuek, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan nya menyantap hamburger pesanan nya dengan lahap. "Kalau merasa kenal, coba dekati." So Hee memberi saran kepada pemuda yang matanya masih tajam menatap kearah yang tadi juga ia tatap.

Suho mengangguk, untuk kemudian menggeleng samar, "Kalau aku salah orang bagaimana?"

"Ya, minta ma'af, katakan kau salah orang."

Suho tersenyum mendengar saran So Hee, ia kemudian mengangguk dan mengusak rambut gadis dihadapan nya, Lay yang menyaksikan hal itu segera menurunkan tas yang ia pakai untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Ia marah sekarang.

Lay yang kesal segera meminta Nichkhun untuk menggenggam tangan nya yang berada diatas meja, "Pegang saja Khun oppa," begitu kata Lay saat ditanya untuk apa.

Nichkhun hanya mematuhi dan menggenggam erat tangan itu, "Tolong tatap aku dengan mesra ya, oppa."

Nichkhun yang meminta permintaan kedua Lay mengernyit, beberapa detik melongo untuk kemudian kembali melakukan apa yang diminta Lay, toh ia juga senang melakukan nya.

.

Suho yang sedari tadi tidak kearah Lay karena sibuk dengan omelan So Hee akhirnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya, matanya masih melihat So Hee yang mendumel kesal, sesekali Suho tertawa dan mengusak lagi rambut So Hee.

Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah gadis yang ia maksud.

Mendadak matanya membola, eskpresi terkejut tidak bisa ia sembunyikan, ia reflek segera melangkah kearah Lay, membiarkan So Hee yang juga turut keheranan melihat ekspresi Suho yang cepat.

Suho tak perlu waktu banyak untuk kearah Lay, ia segera menegur istrinya yang tangan nya masih digenggam erat oleh pemuda lain itu. "Yixing." Panggil Suho kalem, Lay sedikit berjengit mendengar Suho memanggilnya dengan nama lahirnya itu.

Nichkhun yang tak tahu apa-apa, hanya berkedip beberapa saat, Lay turut menghela nafas gugup mendengar situasi saat ini, "Siapa Lay? Teman mu?" Nichkhun bertanya sembari memandang Lay kebingungan.

Suho mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Lay kearah Nichkhun, Nichkhun yang ditatap dengan pandangan datar segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan nya, "Nichkhun—,"

"—kekasih Lay."

.

.

DUARRRRR!

.

.

Suho masih memasang wajah tenang khas miliknya, ia memberi senyum menawan dan membalas jabatan tangan Nichkhun, "Kim Joonmyun, teman baik Lay."

Lay meringis kecil, ia memukul pelan kening yang tertutup poni rambut miliknya, ia merasa sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak membayangkan akan seperti ini jadinya, ia tidak berani menatap Suho sekarang.

Ia pasti marah.

Ya, dia pasti akan ma—,

.

"Ya sudah, aku kembali ke mejaku dulu, silahkan lanjutkan makan malam kalian."

.

—Rah.

.

Lay melotot besar-besar, mata sayunya tidak lagi kecil seperti semula, ia terkejut mendengar ucapan Suho barusan.

Pemuda bersurai coklat dan berkemeja biru muda itu melangkah kembali kearah gadis yang sedari tadi memandang mereka dengan tatapan 'Hah?'-nya yang manis.

Lay duduk dengan gusar, matanya tak fokus pada Nichkhun yang ternyata mencoba mengajaknya berbicara dengan menanyakan, "Kau kenapa Lay? Lay? Kau tak apa?" berulang kali.

"Bisa antar aku pulang Khun oppa?"

Lay masih tak fokus, matanya menatap kearah suaminya yang tidak menghadap balik kearahnya, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung tegap itu dengan sedikit buram. Lay merasa ingin menangis sekarang.

Matanya berkaca-kaca, bibirnya mengerut kebawah dengan sedikit getar halus.

Nichkhun bingung melihat perubahan sikap Lay, ia hanya mengkerutkan alismatanya untuk kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Siapa Myun?"

So Hee yang sedari tadi menatap kearah Suho dan sepasang —begitu fikirnya— kekasih yang tadi tengah asik berbicara dengan Suho menatap kearah pemuda itu bingung, ia masih memegang kentang goreng yang baru menyentuh belah bibir merahnya.

Suho mengangkat bahu cuek, ia melanjutkan acara makan nya dengan perlahan, So Hee menoyor kepala Suho dengan pelan, bibirnya mendumal khas orang korea, "Ku tanya siapa?"

Suho hanya mengaduh pelan, dan menatap datar kearah gadis kejam nan jahat —ewh, dihadapan nya ini. Suho masih belum mau menjawab ia kembali akan menyantap ayam gorengnya, sebelum So Hee mengarahkan sendok garpu didepan mata Suho yang kecil.

"Siapa?" kohornya kalem, Suho reflek memundurkan kepalanya, ia lantas tersenyum kikuk dan mencoba mengalihkan sendok yang ada dihadapan matanya itu.

"Sabar, Hee—,"

So Hee bergeming, ia masih tetap setia mengarahkan sendok garpu didekat wajah Suho, "—dia.. Istriku."

.

Bom! Syakalaka.

.

So Hee mengkeret, bibirnya membuka tutup layaknya ikan koi mendengar perkataan Suho barusan, "I—istri? Istri katamu?"

Suho mengangguk membenarkan, So Hee mendengus konyol, matanya bergerak memutar dengan cepat pertanda ia sedikit merasa janggal mendengarnya, "Dan istrimu pergi dengan pria lain?"

Suho kembali mengangguk, kali dengan helaan nafas pasrah dan hempasan punggung kekursi yang ia duduki, So Hee menatap pemuda dihadapan nya ini dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dibaca.

Antara ingin memukul, atau mencolok mata Suho.

"Myun, dia istrimu, dan dia pergi dengan pria lain—,"

Suho bergeming.

"—hellow! Itu konyol, bodoh! Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Suho menghela nafas kembali mendengar ucapan So Hee, matanya menatap sedih gelas putih plastic yang berisi cola dihadapan nya, "Dia bukan pria lain Hee—,"

"Ya, lalu? Siapa ha'?"

"—pria itu bilang, dia kekasih Lay."

.

BRUSSSSSSTT!

.

:

:

:

:

..O..

Lay sudah pulang dari tadi, tapi Suho belum juga kembali. Lay sudah duduk sedari tadi disofa dekat pintu masuk.

Ia ingin langsung menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada suaminya itu segera setelah ia kembali, tapi sedari satu lebih tiga puluh menit yang lalu menunggu, Lay belum juga mendapati tanda-tanda kepulangan suaminya.

Lay merasa bersalah, ia tidak seharusnya sampai melakukan itu.

—ya, memang itu bukan salahnya. Itu salah Nichkhun, tapi seharusnya ia mengatakan dari awal pada mantan kekasihnya itu jika dia sudah resmi menjadi Istri pemuda lain.

Lay lemas memikirkan nasib rumah tangganya, ia menghempaskan tubuh ringkihnya kesofa yang sedang ia duduki, perlahan tapi pasti mata itu terpejam.

Setitik air mata mendadak mengalir kepipinya yang tirus, angin malam seolah membisikan kata hati Lay untuk suaminya yang entah sekarang berada dimana.

.

"Myun-iie, pulang. Aku membutuhkanmu."

.

.

.

.

"Hemeh, Hemeh."

Hyoyoung sibuk mengigiti apel merah yang baru saja ia ambil dari lemari pendingin di apartemen nya, sebelum ia mendapati So Hee datang dengan membawa sepaket makanan bertema Ayam dan seonggok orang lain dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika petugasnya bisa kau pesan juga,"

So Hee mendengus dan pemuda dibelakang tubuhnya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, So Hee berjalan ke sofa yang Hyoyoung duduki, menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas sofa empuk merah apel milik mereka disusul dengan Suho yang memilih menggelepar diatas karpet berbulu putih dibawah kedua gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" Hyoyoung bertanya pada Suho sambil sibuk membuka bungkusan makanan siap saji pesanan nya, Suho menghembuskan nafas lelah dan memilih bungkam.

Merasa diacuhkan gadis dengan potongan rambut pendek sebahu itu mendengus kesal, ia kemudian mencubit pelan betis kecil nan kencang gadis lain yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Dia bertengkar—, ah, ani. Lebih tepatnya dia diselingkuhi terang-terangan?"

"Oleh siapa?"

"Kakekmu—! Ya, istrinya lah."

Hyoyoung membola lebar, daging ayam yang sedang ia kerokoti tertancam tenang tanpa ada tanda-tanda ingin mrnjatuhkan diri, ia kemudian menatap kearah lelaki yang masih sibuk menghela nafas.

"Serius?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya, Suho mengangguk. "Lay? lay simata menahan horny itu?"

So Hee reflek tertawa kencang sembari mendorong pelan kepala gadis yang ada dihadapannya, Hyoyoung tidak beraksi apa-apa, ia masih asik mengamati kakak tertuanya itu dengan pandangan tidak sabar.

Suho menghela nafas lelah dan mengangguk kembali, "Ya, dia pergi dengan pria lain tadi," Suho mulai menjelaskan dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa digambarkan.

Suram.

"Dan kau diam saja?"

Suho mengangguk lagi.

"Hemeh, Bodohnya pemuda ini, saudara-saudara."

Suho pasrah saja diejek, ia lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan ocehan perempuan androgini yang juga merupakan adiknya ini, "Kenapa kau tidak pulang dan selesaikan masalahmu?"

Suho kali ini reflek berjengit dan menatap Hyoyoung dengan mata membola sempurna, bibirnya membuka tutup dengan gugup, ia menggeleng kepala dengan kuat, memberi gesture menolak usulan Hyoyoung,

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Kali ini hyoyoung yang memberi ekspresi kaget, alis mata kirinya naik keatas lengkap dengan bibir yang juga turut naik —bercanda. Ia segera membuat gesture seolah bertanya kenapa dengan dagunya.

"Aku tak mau memperlebar masalah."

Mendengar alasan kakak tertuanya, Hyoyoung hanya mampu menepuk pundak sang kakak, seolah memberi ketenangan. Ia tahu percis bagaimana prilaku kakaknya.

Ia adalah pria yang cukup lemah —terutama dengan pakaian dalam wanita—, ia juga adalah pria yang sangat penakut, dan pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun ini adalah pria yang sering merasakan kecemasan berlebihan.

Hyoyung sebagai adik yang baik dan manis —ehem, tentu akan memaklumi kakaknya yang satu ini. Dia menyayangi kakaknya anyway.

"Ya sudah, tidur sana. Dikamar ku atau dikamar So Hee."

Suho mengangguk lemah, ia kemudian bangkit dan berjalan lemah kearah kamar adik bungsunya itu, sebelum ia pergi ia sempat mendepat usapan lembut dikepalanya. Ia mendongak, dan melihat So Hee sudah berdiri dihadapan nya dengan senyum manis,

"Kau kuat Myun."

Suho hanya tersenyum lemah.

:

:

:

:

:

..O..

**S**uho belum juga siap untuk pulang kerumah, ia sudah satu minggu ini menginap di apartemen adiknya, sebagai adik yang baik, adiknya tidak pernah protes atau marah-marah.

Hanya saja perasaan rindu pada istrinya yang membuatnya menjadi seperti orang tanpa jiwa sekarang.

Hah.

Ia kehilangan separuh raganya.

Puitisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini senin pagi, Suho sedang tidak ada pasien, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan-jalan kesekitar rumah sakit. Menemui pasien nya yang sedang duduk-duduk atau berkeliaran tak jelas disekitaran lorong rumah sakit ini.

Beberapa dari pasien rumah sakit ini tersenyum hangat kala melihat Suho, banyak dari mereka yang merupakan gadis akan tersenyum malu-malu melihat Suho, apa lagi saat pemuda itu ikut membalas senyuman nya.

Hah. Jika saya Lay melihat, ia pasti akan marah.

Tuh'—kan, Lay lagi yang muncul diotak mininya.

.

Baru beberapa langkah dari tempat semula ia bertemu dengan pasien-pasien gadisnya, ia sudah bertatap mata dengan sosok yang tidak asing untuk dirinya. Seorang pemuda dengan surai emas kemilau mencengangkan dan tidak terbantahkan—,

—duh, Tuhan, berlebihan nya.

Datang menhampiri Suho dengan senyum datarnya, dipelukan nya sudah ada gadis yang sering sekali Suho mintai ciuman. Pemuda itu melambai ringkas pada Suho yang juga dibalas lambaian singkat,

"Sedang apa Yifan? Mengunjungi istrimu lagi?"

Suho sudah berhadapan dengan pemuda yang ia panggil Yifan itu, Yifan hanya tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk samar, gadis dalam dekapan nya terlihat lemas, nampaknya ia habis menangis.

"Duh, Yifan. Jangan kasar pada putri sendiri dong."

Yifan facepalm, namun guratan kesal diujung dahinya tidak bisa ia bantahkan.

Memang pemuda pendek ini kira ia Ayah pelaku KDRT.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan nya Myun, jangan bergurau." Yifan masih mempertahankan wajah kalem —ahem—, dan tidak bereskpresi miliknya. Suho terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Yifan yang lucu menurutnya.

"Lalu kenapa Jiao Shan cantik ini menangis?" Yifan mencoba melihat wajah putrinya yang masih setia merekat erat dipundaj tegap sang Ayah, sesekali ia menggesek hidungnya dan menarik kemeja santai sang Ayah. Membuat Yifan hanya mampu mengusap rambut hitam buah hatinya.

"Giginya—,"

"Maju setengah centi seperti punyamu?"

.

DUAGH!

.

"A—du—duch!"

"Gigi susunya goyang, mungkin harus segera dicabut."

Yifan menjawab santai setelah selesai menyentil keras dahi Suho yang sekarang meringis pilu, dahinya pun sekarang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Maklum, darahnya bergumul disitu.

.

'drrt-drrt-drrt'

.

.

Ponsel disaku celana Yifan bergetar, ia reflek mengambil ponsel berwarna hitam miliknya dan melihat siapa yang baru saja melakukan panggilan kenomor ponselnya.

Yifan mengernyit.

Ini dari Ibunya.

Yifan membuat gesture pada Suho yang masih asik mengusap dahi merahnya, ia seolah memerintahkan Suho untuk mengambil alih gendongan sang putri.

Suho melakukan nya tanpa banyak bicara, putrinya hanya diam tanpa protes sedikitpun.

"Aku angkat telfon dari Ibuku dulu, bisa kau antar putri ku keruangan Zitao?"

Suho mengangguk patuh, Yifan pun segera melangkah kearah lobby Rumah sakit, membiarkan Jiao Shan berada dalam pelukan Suho, "Sayang, ayo paman antar ketempat Ibu, bagaimana?"

Jiao Shan dengan mata bulat berkaca-kacanya hanya mampu mengangguk lucu, membuat Suho gemas dan reflek mencium pipi putih tembam anak teman baiknya ini, ia kemudian segera melangkah keruangan yang dimaksud Yifan.

.

.

.

.

'tok-tok-tok'

.

"Masuk,"

Suho segera membuka pintu bercat coklat bersih dengan papan nama bertuliskan "Huang Zitao" itu segera setelah ia mendapat izin untuk masuk kedalam.

Didalam sudah ada gadis berambut hitam dengan seragam putih yang sama percis seperti milik Suho, tengah menulis sesuatu yang Suho tidak tahu dan tidak usah ingin tahu,

"Mama, hiks.."

Zitao segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah suara yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan untuknya saat berada dirumah itu,

Ia menatap seorang gadis cantik dengan gesture wajah mirip suaminya dan mata serta rambut yang sama percis dengan dirinya tengah terisak pelan dalam kungkungan Suho; rekan kerja sesama dokternya.

"Uh, sayang—," Zitao segera bangkit dan mendekati gadis mungil berusia tiga tahun itu, segera setelah berada di hadapan Suho dan putrinya ia lantas memindahkan gadis kecil itu dalam gendongan nya,

"—Jiao-iie, Kenapa?"

Gadis kecil itu tidak menjawab, ia malah asik masuk kelekukan leher sang Ibu. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari putrinya Zitao mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah Suho yang sedari tadi diam, "Jiao kenapa oppa?" tanyanya.

Suho mengangkat bahu pelan, "Kata Yifan gigi susunya harus dicabut, tadi Yifan mendapat telfon dari Ibu kalian, jadi dia memintaku untuk mengantarkan Jiao Shan."

Zitao mengangguk paham, ia kemudian sibuk mengusap rambut sepunggung milik putrinya yang hitam legam seperti surai rambutnya sendiri dan memberi desisan menenangkan.

Mata polos Zitao menatap kearah Suho yang berdiri tidak jauh dari posisinya, "Oh, ku kira Jiao Shan kesini naik motor harley ayahku."

.

.

Gezz..

Suho facepalm.

.

Duh, Tuhan, Zitao tidak berubah sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

..O..

Jiao Shan kecil baru saja selesai melakukan pencabutan gigi nan dramatis serta menegangkan —kata gadis kecil itu,

Sekarang ia tengah sibuk bermain dengan beberapa mainan anak yang memang sengaja disiapkan diruangan itu, Zitao sengaja menaruhnya karena saat anak-anak selesai mencabut gigi atau hal lain, mereka masih bisa tenang dengan mlihat berbagai macam boneka diruangan ini.

Suho dan Zitao duduk berhadapan dengan sekat meja kerja Zitao, sedari tadi Zitao sibuk menatap kearah gadis kecilnya, lalu beralih ke buku kerjanya dan pindah lagi kewajah hampa Suho.

"Jadi, Oppa dan Jiejie bertengkar?"

Suho mengangguk lemas, ia akan sangat lemas saat membahas hal ini.

Ia hanyalah seorang pemuda rapuh, Tuhan.

Zitao turut menghela nafas, ia kemudian menumpu pipi tirusnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakan di meja, sesekali ia meniup poni legamnya, Suho masih tak fokus pada apapun.

"Kenapa oppa tidak mau menyelesaikan nya?"

"Bukan tidak mau Zi, tapi belum siap."

Zitao mendengus mendengar jawaban Suho, setaunya memang Suho adalah tipekal laki-laki pengalah, ia akan lebih memilih diam, dan mematuhi apa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya.

Ia juga bukan tipekal laki-laki yang suka dengan perselisihan atau sejenisnya.

"Oppa, kau harus segera menyelesaikan nya, tidak bisa dibiarkan begini terus. Kalau kau tidak suka ya bilang tidak suka, jangan malah diam." Zitao berkata panjang lebar, matanya fokus menatap kearah Suho yang masih bermata kosong

Bukan, bukan berarti bola matanya tidak bersarang disana, Loh ya,

.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana." Suho berkata lemas dengan sesekali menghembuskan karbondioksida pasrah. Tangan nya sekarang sibuk mengusap wajah tampan sarat akan kelelahan itu.

"Pulang lah terlebih dahulu—," Zitao berkelakar memberi saran kembali, matanya sesekali menatap kearah putrinya yang sekarng sibuk dengan boneka elmo merahnya, "—bicara baik-baik, aku tahu Jiejie tidak akan marah-marah, bukan kah katamu dia gadis yang lembut?"

Suho menatap Zitao yang juga balas menatapnya, ia tarik ujung bibir mungil menggemaskan nya, menbuat sebuah senyum ceria yang tampan diwajahnya. Zitao balik tersenyum melihatnya, nampaknya saran nya barusan diterima dengan baik oleh Suho.

"Baik, aku akan lakukan itu." Suho tersenyum manis pada Zitao, ia kemudian reflek mengusak rambut hitam legam gadis yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri untuknya itu dengan pelan.

.

.

"Jadi, begini kegiatanmu selama tidak ada dirumah?"

Suho reflek menoleh kearah sumber suara, matanya membelalak kaget, ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana.

Dihadapan nya sudah ada Lay yang bersidekap angkuh, lengkap dengan mata berkobar marah, Zitao hanya berkedip, ia belum mengetahui jika gadis yang berdiri dipintu ruang kerjanya adalah 'Jiejie-Jiejie' toko ponsel —eih, maksudnya, Jiejie yang ia maksud sedari tadi bicara dengan Suho.

"Qin, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Kau memang menyebalkan!"

Dan dengan lancarnya berkata demikian, Lay berlari keluar lengkap dengan Suho yang turut mengejarnya sambil terteriak, "Yixing!"

Meninggalkan Zitao yang hanya berkedip beberapa kali bersamaan dengan putrinya yang mengkeret kaget, "Ma…" panggilnya pelan, Zitao menatap kearah putrinya yang kelihtan nya cukup terkejut mendengar teriakan wanita tadi, "Mau papa." Lanjut gadis kecil itu lagi.

Dan dengan itu, Zitao kemudian bergerak mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya hendak menelfon suaminya untuk segera keruangan nya. Belum sempat ia menekan tombol 'Dial' pemuda bersurai emas itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu lengkap dengan wajah heran nya.

Jiao Shan segera berlari menggeletakan begitu saja boneka elmo yang sedari tadi dalam rengkuhan nya, "Papa!" seru gadis itu kencang, Yifan hanya tersenyum kecil dan merengkuh putrinya, membawanya dalam gendongan khas seorang Ayah miliknya.

"Errr..itu Joonmyun kenapa, Sayang?"

Zitao mengangkat bahu cuek, "Biasa, hanya urusan rumah tangga, Sayang."

:

:

:

:

..O..

"Yixing!"

Gadis itu masih berlari sambil sesekali menangis, percis seperti dalam adegan drama, surai keduanya bergerak seiring hembusan angin dilorong rumah sakit. "Lay!" Suho kali ini mencoba memanggil gadis itu dengan nickname-nya, tapi tetap tidak membuat gadis itu berhenti berlari.

"Qin—, kumohon dengarkan aku."

Suho berujar patah, kakinya sudah lelah untuk tetap berlari, ia bahkan berujar dengan nada yang pelan sekali.

Lay mendengar ucapan pelan itu seketika reflek menghentikan gerak kakinya, ia sibuk terdiam, mengusap pipinya yang basah dan meraup sebanyak mungkin udara yang bisa ia dapatkan.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Qin—," Suho sudah membungkuk dihadapan nya, mungkin pemuda itu kelelahan setelah berlari dari lantai dua ruangan paling ujung sampai kesini di lobby rumah sakit.

Lay tidak mau menatap wajah pemuda yang menemaninya hampir selama satu tahun yang sekarang sedang sibuk membungkuk dihadapan nya ini.

Ia masih terisak beberapa kali, hitungan detik terlewati dengan Suho yang masih sibuk mengumpulkan nafas, "Qin—," ulangnya setelah nafasnya sudah terkumpul dengan baik, tangan nya menangkup tangan Lay sebelum gadis itu menghempaskan nya kuat.

"Ayo, pulang. Kita bicara dirumah,"

Lay tidak menjawab, tapi ia juga tidak menolak saat tangan besar Suho menuntun nya keluar lobby rumah sakit dan bergerak menuju mobil milik Suho yang terparkir tidak jauh dari posisi mereka tadi.

Lay masih diam saat mobil itu sudah ada tepat dihadapan nya, Suho menghela nafas sedih, ia kemudian turun dan membukakan pintu untuk gadis yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya ini.

"Sayang, please?"

Dan Lay dengan terpaksa —katanya— masuk kedalam mobil sang suami yang menyebalkan nya ini. Segera setelah Lay masuk, mobil (00) itu bergerak pelan, meninggalkan pelataran Rumah sakit.

:

:

:

:

..O..

Mobil itu sudah berhenti tepat dipintu masuk rumah mereka, dan setelahnya Lay segera berlari lagi kedalam rumah megah mereka, meninggalkan Suho yang baru saja ingin keluar.

Suho akhirnya mau tidak mau ikut berlari mengejar istrinya itu. Lay segera berlari menuju kamar mereka berdua, ia baru saja ingin mengunci pintu kamarnya, sebelum Lay menahan gerakan itu dengan kakinya sendiri.

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan nya, Queen."

Lay masih terisak, ia masih belum mau menatap wajah sang Suami, "—please?" pinta Suho lembut. Lay tanpa disangka mulai membuka lebih lebar pintu kamar mereka, membiarkan Suho juga ikut masuk kedalam.

Lay duduk diatas ranjang tidur yang ia tiduri sendirian selama hampir satu minggu ini, Suho mendekat, tapi Lay memberinya reaksi yang tidak baik, ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari arah tatap Suho.

"Qin—,"

"Kau selingkuh ya? Kau memang tidak pernah menyukai ku, 'kan?"

"Qin—,"

"Bukan karena kita menikah karena perjodohan mendadak ibu mu, lantas kau bisa melakukan itu padaku,"

"Qin—,"

"Kau jahat."

"Qin, dengar—," Suho menagkup rahang Lay, gadis itu masih tidak mau menatapnya, ia lebih memilih menatap sprei ranjangnya ketimbang mata suaminya sendiri. Suho tidak mempermasalahkan itu, ia tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi istrinya ini.

"Dia Zitao—,"

"Aku tidak tanya namanya!"

"Makanya dengarkan aku dulu,"

Lay masih terisak, apalagi setelah mendengar nama itu keluar dari belah bibir suaminya, bukan itu yang ia harapkan. Bukan malah suaminya ini memberitahu dirinya mengenai nama gadis berwajah cantik tadi, bukan!

"Dia itu teman dokterku, kau tahu dia memberikan ku saran untuk berbaikan dengan dirimu secepatnya—,"

"…"

Lay masih diam, membuat Suho kembali melanjutkan ucapan nya yang baru saja sengaja ia potong, "—tadinya, hari ini aku mau pulang dan meminta ma'af padamu—,"

Lay masih diam, isakan masih mengalun dari belah bibir merah menggodanya, Suho masih betah menangkup wajah sang istri, "—Tapi kau sudah keburu datang dan salah paham."

"Apanya yang salah paham, jelas-jelas kau mengusap rambut gadis itu!"

Lay berseru tak terima, ia hempaskan tangan Suho dari wajahnya. Membuat Suho terhenyak kaget beberapa detik, sebelum kembali memberikan sang istri senyum malaikatnya.

"Dia sudah ku anggap adik sendiri, hanya itu." Suho kembali mencoba membuat penjelasan semanis mungkin untuk istrinya yang memang sangat pencemburu ini, "Bohong!" sanggah Lay cepat.

Tuh 'kan.

Suho mendongakkan kepalanya pelan keatas, menatap langit-langit kamar berwarna senada dengan dinding kamarnya. Hawa tenang menguar, membuat Suho merasa lebih rileks setelah melihat langit kamarnya sendiri.

"Qin, kalau aku bohong. Apa kau juga mau bilang kalau pria itu bohong mengenai status kalian?"

Lay terhenyak, ia berjengit kaget mendengar ucapan Suho barusan. Benar, seharusnya ia yang minta ma'af karena kesalahpahaman seminggu yang lalu, bukan malah membuat masalah baru.

Ia tadi datang ke rumah sakit tempat Suho bekerja untuk menjelaskan semuanya, tapi ia malah melihat suaminya sedang mengusap rambut gadis lain.

Jealous man,

.

"Dia bukan kekasihku, hiks… Aku tidak selingkuh 'kok." Lay akhirnya buka suara setelah sadar dari keterkejutan nya, Suho yang mendengar menatap kearah sang istri dengan pandangan mata yang Lay sendiri tidak tahu menjelaskan nya bagaimana.

Matanya nampak lelah.

.

"Bagus lah kalau Yixing tidak selingkuh," Suho berkata lemah, Lay kembali terhenyak mendengar nada suaminya yang sarat akan kelelahan itu. Lay mencoba meredam isakan nya, "Aku hanya ingin Myun-iie, marah. Cemburu. Aku ingin merasa dicemburui, Aku ingin merasa diinginkan oleh Myun—iie."

Kali ini Suho yang terhenyak, matanya lurus menatap kearah Lay. Beberapa detik berlalu, Suho kembali dengan pandangan mata menenangkan nya, ia menatap Lay lembut, tangan nya reflek bergerak untuk menangkup wajah istrinya kembali,

"Tahu tidak aku sangat pencemburu lebih dari dirimu."

Lay diam, matanya menatap dalam keara suaminya yang memberinya tatapan mata yang sangat Lay sukai. Tatapan mata malaikat.

Deru nafas Suho yang tenang perlahan terasa disekitar wajah Lay, beberapa detik terbuang dan Lay kini merasa kecupan manis di belah bibirnya, "Aku sangat cemburu, saat kau lebih memilih pergi dengan Yifan, saat kau makan malam dengan orang yang bernama Nichkhun itu, bahkan saat kau lebih suka berceloteh dengan Ayahku."

Lay terhenyak kembali.

Kali ini mereka banyak sekali terhenyak, ya.

Suho meniup-niup mata Lay yang reflek terpejam, bulu mata lentik itu bergerak pelan seiring dengan hembusan nafas Suho di kelopak matanya, "Hanya saja, aku tidak mau Lay merasa risih dengan sifat cemburuku, jadi aku lebih memilih diam saja."

Lay membuka matanya, menatap kearah Suho yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Lay terkejut mendengar penuturan suaminya barusan, ia tidak menyangka ternyata dibalik sikap tenang suaminya ini, ia lebih pencemburu.

Lay terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku lebih suka Myun-iie yang pencemburu, aku jadi merasa diinginkan."

"Tapi aku tidak mau, kau malah merasa terkekang, Sayang."

Usapan dirambut coklat Lay yang hari ini curly, ia rasakan dengan lembut, telapak tangan Suho memang yang terbaik.

Menenangkan dan melindungi dalam sekali sentuhan sekaligus.

Lay kembali terkekeh, ia mencubit hidung suaminya yang mungil dan mancung, ia tidak menyangka ternyata suaminya ini tibe yang suka memendam.

Tidak bisa ia bayangkan perasaan cemburunya saat kemarin ia makan bersama Nichkhun.

"Myun-iie, siapa itu So Hee?" Lay kembali ke ekspresi kesalnya, bibirnya melengkung kebawah, dan wajahnya tidak lagi menatap suaminya.

"So Hee?" ulang Suho kemudian, ia heran melihat reaksi istrinya ini, Lay hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Alis mata Suho terangkat tinggi, "Apa aku belum cerita kalau dia adalah adik kembarku?"

Kali ini alismata Lay yang naik tinggi, ia menatap kearah suaminya yang juga menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama. Lay menggeleng samar, menandakan ia tidak tahu jika So Hee ternyata adalah adik kembar suaminya.

Duh..

"Iya, dia adik kembarku, kemarin dia kuliah di rusia, jadi kau tidak pernah bisa bertemu dengan nya—," Lay masih aktif mendengarkan penjelasan sang Suami, ia bahkan hanya mengenal Hyoyoung, tidak dengan So Hee.

"So Hee tidak bisa datang kepernikahan kita kemarin, karena ia juga sedang melaksanakan wisuda disana yang kau tahu—, tidak bisa ditinggalkan."

Lay mengangguk malu, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya yang basah mendengar ucapan Suho. Lay kemudian berjengit, matanya menatap Suho saat ia mengingat sesuatu hal yang penting,

"Apa yang kau ajak ke restoran siap saji satu minggu yang lalu, adalah So Hee?"

Suho mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang Myun-iie berikan pada dia sih, hingga dia mengirimimu pesan tanda terima kasih?"

Suho berjengit, "Kau membaca pesan singkat darinya?" Lay menunduk malu dan mengangguk samar, Suho jadi gemas dibuatnya. Suho sibuk mengusap pipi putih istrinya, "Aku memberinya tiket ke London sayang, dia ingin kemari sudah sangat lama. Jadi yah, kukabulkan saja,"

Lay menatap wajah Suho yang tampan, matanya mengerjap lucu dengan kepala yang menunduk malu, jemarinya bertaut erat, ia tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa pada kegiatan Suho yang masih sibuk mengusap pipinya.

"Ma'af Myun-iie, aku kekanakan."

Suho tertawa samar dengan nada tampan yang maskulin, pipi Lay memerah mendengarnya, "Aku juga minta ma'af sayang, Aku terlalu pengecut menjadi seorang pria."

Lay menggeleng kuat, rambutnya bergeser karena gerakannya barusan, "Aku yang salah!" pekik Lay teredam. Ia lantas menabrakan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Suho yang hangat, Suho menerimanya dengan senang hati. Membawa kepala istrinya kedada bidangnya, membiarkan sosok cantik itu mendengar dekupan jantungnya.

Lay kembali keposisi semula, ia menatap Suho dalam-dalam, "Myun-iie, cium aku,"

Suho yang biasa mendengar permintaan istrinya itu hanya tertawa kecil sebelum mendekat wajahnya kewajah sang istri yang sudah memejamkan mata terlebih dahulu.

Suho terkekeh, ia kemudian meniup pelan hidung mancung Lay. Menggesek kedua batang bernafasan itu dengan pelan sebelum bibirnya menempel sempurna di bibir sang istri.

Hanya menempel, Suho ingin membuat Lay yang melakukan pergerakan, merasa belum ada pergerakan apapun, bibir Suho akhirnya mulai bergerak menyesap bibir merah darah istrinya itu.

Menyesap dengan lembut sebelum bergerak mengigit kecil bibir bawah atas Lay secara bergantian, tangan Suho yang sedari tadi menangkup rahang Lay mulai turun kebagian leher, mengusap leher jenjnag itu dengan sentuhan memabukan.

Lay melenguh tertahan, merasakan tangan hangat itu mulai mengusap punggungnya yang masih terbalut kaus putih tanpa lengan miliknya.

Ciuman itu lalu turun kebagian lain, Suho bergerak mengecup pipi, lalu turun kebagian rahang dan sampai diperpotongan leher dan pundak Lay. Suho mendaratkan ciuman basah dibagian leher itu, mengecup pelan, sebelum akhirnya semakin menekan bibir basahnya dikulit leher Lay.

Lay kembali melenguh, tangan nya aktif meremas surai lembut dokter tampan dihadapan nya ini, matanya masih terpejam merasa sensasi yang sudah biasa ia rasakan dari Suho.

Suho menghentikan kegiatan nya, membuat Lay membuka matanya yang terlihat semakin sayu, Suho mengecup kening Lay sayang sebelum berbisik dengan nada maskulin yang rendah, "Let's Play."

Dan Lay hanya tertawa rendah mendengar bisikan itu.

**Lay itu mudah cemas,**

**Lay itu cemburuan, **

**Lay mudah panik, **

**Lay itu lemah, **

**tapi selemah-lemahnya Lay, **

**masih lemah Suho.**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**The End.**

**.**

Sorry for LOOOOONGSHOT!

Typo is my style.  
Gajelas apa lagi.

special req : abang albertsaid.  
mari bang, kita kompilasi bikin FF, okay;))

Mari tinggalkan review, dear.


End file.
